


The Marks Human's leave, Are Too Often Scars.

by Kenz_flower



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenz_flower/pseuds/Kenz_flower
Summary: Today was the day.....today is the day her brother died.





	

_Chaos, the only word to describe everything that was happening around her. People screaming, buildings falling, life ceasing all around her....and yet the only thing she feels is complete and utter numbness. Why? Why is this happening? "Snap out of it." A voice somewhere within her says. She wonders why, why should she return to the present in which her brother, her Tommy, just left her to run into a building to save the woman he loves life._

_She continues to hold her breath, blocking out everything around her. As she continues to stare into the blankness, a movement catches her eyes. It's Laurel, she's running out of the building...bloody and dirty she comes running. Felicity could only feel rage when she looks at her, until suddenly her emotion changes._

_The building begins to crumble, shaking the ground in its wake. The building in which her brother is still in... is collapsing. She doesn't realize shes saying "No." over and over again in a quiet whisper. She doesn't even realize the moment her feat start to run towards the building, only one thought in her mind, "Save Tommy."_

_Hands wrap around her waist before she can enter, she tries desperately to shake them off. "Let go of me...I said let go." She says while trying to get the hands away. She starts to kick and scream, not even hearing the whispering in her ear to stop, that Tommy is gone....all she wants is her brother._

_The building starts to cave in, Tommy is still no where in sight. She stops fighting the hands, the hands that separate her from her brother. She suddenly goes limp in who's ever arms she's in, no use in fighting anymore. She falls to ground in a heap, she stares at the building in blankness. Tears start to flow freely now, she cant stop them even if she tried. "Tommy...Tommy...To...mmy." She says in a quiet desperate voice, as she lays on the cold cement wishing her brother was still alive._

It's been three days, three days since she lost the one constant in her life. She hasn't left his bed, hasn't moved since she got home. She would have gone to her room, but his room smelled so much of him she just had too. People have came too see her, she asks the maids to send them all away, she doesn't want to speak to anybody.

Today is the day of her brothers funeral....she has to get up....she has to do **this** for Tommy. She takes one last whiff of his sent, and gets up on shaky legs. She doesn't really remember getting ready, she just goes through the motions. Tommy would have hated this on her, he likes her in color.

She walks down the steps of their shared home, well not shared anymore, as she comes down she see's the many various photo's they have up. Photo after photo, they don't mean anything anymore, not without him here to enjoy them with her. She finally leaves the house, a car already there to pick her up. It's just her in the limo, her good for nothing father left them, left her. 

The ride is a blur, she stares out of the window in complete numbness. "If only Tommy was here, he would crack a joke or two." she thinks. What should be a small smile playing open her lips was actually her biting her lip to keep the screams at bay. Before she knew it she had arrived, arrived to the cemetery in which she would have to bury her brother in.

As she leaves the car, she takes in the faces there...she see's all these people, but not one of them really knew Tommy like her. She feels a light touch on her shoulder, she doesn't even jump...too numb to do anything but walk. She turns around and see's Thea's face, Thea's sad and pitiful face.

Felicity stares numbly into her eyes, sharing no emotion she has with her. Thea understands though, she understand's more than anyone here what she's going through. Felicity tries to not hold it against her, she does, but the Queen's have ruined her family in numerous of ways.

Thea leads Felicity to her chair, she's forced to sit at the very front, dead center. The seat next to her left open, for her father of coarse, but it was just a reminder that he was gone too. The service went by in a blur, she wasn't paying attention, she kept looking at her brothers tombstone. 

She was aroused out of her pointless staring by her name being called, she stands up heading towards her brother's final resting place, she grabs the pile of dirt and gently tosses it onto her brothers coffin. She feels the stares, feels the pity they are staring at her with.

Most of all she feels **his** stare, she always had. She turns around avoiding his beseeching eyes, not being able to bear the thought of looking at him. The service is over before she knows it, its time to go  _home_ , but a home is not a home without any love within it anymore.

She walks numbly to her car, still feeling the eyes on her. She see's Laurel try to come to talk to her, but Felicity waves her off, she can't even think about talking to her right now, not after what she did, what **they** did. The mere thought of it brings a new set of tears in her eyes.

Before she knew it she was back in her home, guests were arriving, coming up to her and offering her their sympathy she didn't want. She didn't want any of this, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She tries to sneak away, she was so close to the steps of her freedom when she felt it.

The hand on her shoulder, **his** hand on her shoulder to be exact. All she feels is complete rage when he touches her, gone the feeling of calmness when he used too. She brushes his hand off her hard, he realizes this too, how can he not when she stares at him with complete anger.

"Felicity.." He says in that special voice he reserves for her. "No, no you do not get to use that on me, not after what you did, what you did to Tommy." She says with as much anger as she can. He stares at her with so much quilt in his eyes, 'He should be' a voice inside her says. 

"Please it was a mistake, i got caught up in-" He tries to desperately explain, but shes not having it. "YOU... YOU don't get to come in here and explain your self... my brother would do anything for you...you broke his trust. You knew how much he loved Laurel, and you were the one she cheated on him with." She chokes out, everybody starts to stare. Laurel tries to speak up, "Felicity, Tommy would not have wanted-" she breaks it off before Laurel can even finish. 

"You do not get to tell me what Tommy would have wanted... what my brother would have wanted, not after your betrayal. He went in to save you, and now he's dead." Felicity is hysterical now, "My brother is dead because of you **two.** " As she says this as her fist comes up and punches a picture, a picture of Tommy and her, as the glass shards become bettered into her skin,she see's Oliver flinch the pain in his eyes with seeing her hurt, but she doesn't feel it, doesn't feel anything without Tommy.

Oliver tries to come towards her, but she wont allow it...he can **not** touch her. She cradles the hand to her chest, finally she speaks, "I want you both out, **out of my house now!** " Is all she manages to say before she takes off upstairs, running into her brother's room..shutting everything out,  before she completely breaks down, screaming for her brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to re-do my works.


End file.
